


He is too much of a father

by Cherisher



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien as a babe, Drabble, F/M, Gabe Name Babe, His parents are naming him, Inspired by Discord server
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherisher/pseuds/Cherisher
Summary: What happens when Gabriel tries to influence his wife in the naming of his child.





	1. Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Thomas made replied to a tweet saying Adrien’s middle name is "Perfection"

"Hey Adrien. You ready to meet papa?" Mrs Agreste says as she rocks the newborn in her arms. Gabriel holds out his hands and takes in the bundle of blankets. He looks down and see his son.

"He is perfection."

"Gabe we talked about this, his name is Adrien."

He looks up at his wife with head forward, neck strained and baby in arms. 

" _Perfection_ " he whispers.


	2. A bakery window

Gabriel pushed his face against the glass viewing window. His son lay in a cot relatively close to the wall, sleeping peacefully among the other newborns. Mrs Agreste placed a hand on Gabriel's shoulder.

"You know we can't name him after a pastry."

"But he looks so toasty in that blanket." He peeled his face off the glass, keeping his eyes trained on the child. "He is my cinnamon bun. He is perfect."

He whipped his head around to face his wife and whispered, "He is a _Parfait_."


	3. Baby Steps

Adrien placed one foot after another, his hands held tenderly by the large fingers of Gabriel. He beamed as Adrien squealed; the bouncing baby boy giggling at the new experience. His baby laugh died away as he paused for balance, then he took another step, sparking another round of giggling and squeals.

Mrs Agreste leant up against the kitchen table. She too was amused by the gleeful child testing out his legs, and by the hunched over Gabriel who was waddling at the same pace behind him. But her brow grew concentrated as she watched her child undergo this exercise.

"You know," she said tapping her lip with a finger, "I kind of see it."

"I know, right!?" Gabriel hushedly agreed. He assisted Adrien in taking another few steps. "You're so adorable. You little Vitruvian Man."

"Yeah! I see it! He does look like a perfection."

"Are we going to call him that?" Gabriel said looking up at his wife.

"No."


	4. Quick suggestion?

"How about Adrien Modèle Agreste?"

"NO."

"What about your name, Honey? We could name him after you if we wanted."

"Then what will his life become? One giant foreshadow to a meaningful and fulfilling television show's complicated plot line? Gabriel I think we should just stick with what we've got and name him 'Perfection'."

"I'm pouting because of you. You know I never pout."

"Hang up the phone, Agreste."


	5. High time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How long does it take?

"Gabe. He is four months old now."

Gabriel held the mini toddler up and against his chest. The small blond draped his limp head sleepily over his father's shoulder.

"What are we going to call him?" she continued.

"Adrien Agreste. That is all," he replied after kneeling down and picking up a light blue blanket.

"You mean to tell me we aren't going to give him a middle name?" Mrs Agreste said holding her palm to her forehead. 

"Exactly."

"And why is that Gabriel? If we use the money wisely we can change his name to 'Adrien Perfection Agreste' and be done with this whole endeavour."

"No," Gabriel said firmly, his back turned from his wife. "I don't want that to be his name anymore. I haven't been thinking this through clearly enough."

He turned back around to face his wife. The child sleeping on his arm didn't make his speech grand but it sure made it memorable.

"If we wanted to call him Perfection, we already have. You and I both agree he is perfect in our eyes. What more can we want? What is a name on paper to the carving on our hearts? He is already a special addition to our lives. Nothing more. Nothing less."

She quietly glided over to Gabriel's side and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "That was the greatest speech I think I have ever heard you give, Gabe."  
She gently pulled her husband into an embrace and rubbed her head against his chest's free side.

He lifted his head and hushedly shouted so as to not wake the child. "This boy shall be glorious!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this should be the penultimate chapter.  
> The next one might be the last.  
> This depends on you guy's reactions.


	6. I don't have a Middle Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 80% of this is screaming and shouting

"At least try to remember, bro!" Nino shook Adrien from the shoulders.

"I can't!" Adrien shouted as his head rocked back and forth in tandem to Nino's pushes and pulls. "I genuinely can't remember what it is!"

"How?" Nino switched from violently shaking his friend's shoulders to clasping Adrien's cheeks and rubbing them vigorously. "It has to be in there! Try to remember!"

Marinette and Alya sat silently on the two bean bags in the corner of the Dj's Room. Marinette limply laid back, stunned and staring at the ceiling, Alya sat forward in her bean bag, deeply contemplating the situation with fingers buried in her hair and arms propped up her knees. Nino had originally been the one to react most. The girls didn't even believe Adrien at first.

"How could you not have a middle name?!" Nino cried out, stopping the face rubs and dramatically sliding down to his knees. "You are perfection personified! How could you not have a middle name?"

"My parents must have thought I didn't need one, bro!"

"This is the end of my life," Marinette mumbled in her catatonic state, eyes trained on the slowly spinning ceiling fan. "My future husband doesn't have a middle name."

"Mari! We've only been dating two days! Nino, get off the floor, there is no need to weep profusely like that! Please, guys!" Adrien begged. 

Nino's tear stained eyes pleaded up at Adrien, he ran his wrist under his nose and sniffled at his tear-induced runny nose. He took a deep breath and cried out like a child, "I'll give you a middle name!"

"What?"

Alya raised her head slowly and stared at Adrien. "Yes," she said with a monotone voice, "we will give you a name." She stood very suddenly and walked very slowly towards Adrien.

The shock of finding out the Agreste boy lacked a middle name affected each of them differently; Alya turned into an extremely influenceable and mindless shell, Marinette just stopped working, and Nino got _extraordinarily _emotional.__

Adrien held up his hands in defence of the two clambering over him, pawing for need attention and close examination. "Mari, help me!"

"Should _our _children have middle names?" she spoke to the void.__

"Mari!" he pleaded. But they kept going, hounding in on him, crying pathetically and mumbling baby names in an undertone.

"Guys, listen to me!" Adrien shouted. They all stopped and looked at him.

"My father was a thoughtful man. My mother was exceptional at kindness. They wanted me to be a man with little to his name, yet have everything in the world! For me, their decisions are enough. So for their sake and mine, let's leave the subject alone."

The three teenagers all exchanged a small look to each other. They all knew what had to be done.

Formulate a strategic battle plan and smother him with pillows for making the pun about 'Little to his name.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Good finish in my eyes.


End file.
